myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/BartBob SimpsonsPants Trilogy (Oh, lol finally all roles!.....)
Well sigh yes rlly, sorry but i also wanted to add all the ro.... Roles too so dude eh lol oh right really oh if i make it anyway here's finally Everything:..... SpongeBob SquarePants - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Patrick Star - Olaf (Frozen) :)..... Gary - Winslow (Minecraft: Story Mode) Squidward Tentacles - Tom (Tom and Jerry) Mr. Krabs - Mario (Super Mario) Plankton - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) Karen - Lucille Botzcowski (The Simpsons) Cool.... Is very tho still hard to spell the name right!..... King Neptune - Shrek Princess Mindy - Elsa (Frozen) XD (She and Olaf looks cute!) Dennis - Herobrine (Minecraft) Sandy Cheeks - Margo (Despicable Me) King Neptune's Squire - Jeb (Minecraft) Goofy Goober - Talking Tom (Talking Friends) the Lead Thug - Scar (The Lion King) the Pub Thugs - The Hyenas (The Lion King) Mrs. Puff - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) Pearl - Amy Wong (Futurama) the Two Attendant Fish - Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) (Well sigh, yes they are three.... BUT.... They work, because they are some thugs....) David Hasselhoof - Sonic the Hedgehog the Cyclops - The Admin (Minecraft: Story Mode) Boneyard Monster - Tyrantrum (Pokémon) (Cool dude, cool Pretty Tho!)..... the Waiter - Zim (Invader Zim) ): For some reason.... This makes me laugh XD Rlly eh heh so yeah!..... Pirates - RED Team Fortress 2 Team (Team Fortress 2) (Oh, funny! Tho eh their boss is kinda funnier!....) The Pirate Leader - Seamus Levine (Family Guy) Parrot - Chicken (Minecraft) Phil - Squeaky-Voiced Teen (The Simpsons) Perch Perkins - Villager Number 9 (Villager News) Royal Crown Polisher - Radar (Minecraft: Story Mode) Gas Station Fish - Surly and Buddy (The Nut Job) (Funny Funny Dude Dude, uh huh! It will be fun see these two laugh!....) Car Jacker - BLU Heavy (Team Fortress 2) (Eh Right tho er.... That er was what ya choosed so?....) Old Lady - Link's Grandma (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Maker) Fisherman - Ninja Ivor (Minecraft: Story Mode) Well sigh.... Ivor is already Man Ray to be honest yes to be honest eh duh! Well sigh but it is ok, Fisherman can be Ninja Ivor, Um right? That thinks!.... Real Boy Mr. Krabs - Lobster (Real Life) Fish Cops - Iron Golems (Minecraft) Monsters - Heffalumps and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh) Townspeople Fish - People in Springfield (The Simpsons) Usher (After The Credits) - Ivy (Minecraft: Story Mode) Kelp Mustache SpongeBob - Adult Bart (The Simpsons) Kelp Mustache Patrick - Frosty the Snowman InvinciBubble (Super SpongeBob) - Bartman (The Simpsons) Mr. Super Awesomeness (Super Patrick) - Abominable Snowman (Monsters, Inc.) Sour Note (Super Squidward) - Super Tom (Tom and Jerry Tales) Sir Pinch-A-Lot (Super Krabs) - Superhero Mario (SMG4) The Rodent (Super Sandy) - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) (Yes, SpongeBob and friends was scared when they saw her as a real squirrel remember that?....) Plank-Ton (Super Plankton) - Axel (Minecraft: Story Mode) Burger-Beard - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) The Seagulls - Minions (Despicable Me) Bubbles The Dolphin - King Julien (Madagascar) The Chocolate Guy - Scratchy (The Simpsons) Fred ("My Leg" Fish) - Squid (Minecraft) The Flying Dutchman - Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) DoodleBob - Hugo Simpson II (The Simpsons) (Lol eh heh is ugh creepy twin of Bart and maybe evil too?....) Larry the Lobster - Baloo (The Jungle Book) Flatts the Flounder - Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) (Is cool and cold kitty!....) Harold - Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) Suzy - Leela (Futurama) Bubble Bass - King of Cats (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) (Is Fat and hungry cat lol!....) Bubble Buddy - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Dr. Gill Gilliam - Dr. Hibbert (The Simpsons) Squilliam Fancyson - Butch (Tom and Jerry) Mermaid Man - Gabriel (Minecraft: Story Mode) Barnacle Boy - Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode) Man Ray - Ivor (Minecraft: Story Mode) (Ivor is Man Ray and Fisherman well sigh XD But Ninja Ivor is fishing, Normal Ivor turned good, i guess, or yeah maybe!.....) Dirty Bubble - Wither Storm (Minecraft: Story Mode) Harold SquarePants - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Margaret SquarePants - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) Lisa Simpson and Maggie Simpson as extras with Homer and Marge Blackjack SquarePants - Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) Stanley S. SquarePants - Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons) (Right.... Thx Carson, well sigh, well ya see that sigh, he is so cute, and funny he is Stanley!.....) Patchy the Pirate - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) Potty the Parrot - Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) The Alaskan Bullworm - Charizard (Pokémon) And The Jellyfish - The Bees (Winnie the Pooh) Thx for watching! Finally done Jessefan1! Yes, Carson! Category:Blog posts